


Conflict

by jumpxsymphony



Series: Translate Our Hate Into Bed [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Business Trip, Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: Kylo的手放在Hux的膝蓋上，然而他們正在會議中。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 有未經允許的身體觸碰以及狗血。

 

 

 　　Ren的手放在他的膝蓋上。大老遠從紐約飛到華盛頓，Hux的睡眠時間比平時還要短缺兩個半小時，他為這個提案燃燒了肝、大腦和雙眼，整整兩週，幾乎沒離開他的工作桌。Millicent有足夠的理由為她不定時的供餐生氣，還多少懷疑了她的室友會否哪天就一覺不醒。

　　委託單位代表在對面推了推眼鏡，抬眼給他一個專業的笑容，Hux希望自己的表情不會太糟，他的腦幹好像快要放棄工作，有隻手緊緊擰住他纖瘦軀幹裡的肝和胃，在對面的人有些反應時將內臟捲成麻花。他不是緊張，Hux才不會緊張，他只是需要休息。Hux閉上雙眼幾秒，微微調整呼吸節奏，啜了一口威士忌，冰快融沒了。

　　Ren的手放在他的膝蓋上。他突然又意識到這個清晰的事實，就趁他們互相寒暄完後，Ren說了些客套的話，類似這些的設計都是Hux的功勞云云（這當然都是 _他_ 的功勞），那人鼓勵性質的拍了拍Hux桌面下的膝蓋，然後那隻大到荒謬的手就沒移開過了，好像Hux准許他放在那似的。

　　Hux沒有。但他忙著調節自己因為疲勞隨時可能會失控的情緒，耐心地為面前兩位身著價值不菲手工西裝的代表講解設計細節。支撐他唯一的理由是，若這大型建案被他們拿下，Hux在建築界的國際地位將會不容忽視；或更私人性質的，他大可不必顧慮最高層董事的決策。僅此，他沒空去在乎Ren的手放在哪裡。

　　一連串輕柔的觸摸滑過他的膝蓋下緣，Hux後頸的汗毛豎了起來。

　　眼角掃過Kylo Ren在座椅中的身形，他輕鬆地展開寬闊的肩背和修長的四肢，神情就像他一定可以把案子拿到那樣自信，Hux真希望正在虐待他五臟六腑的那股神秘力量可以轉去揍Ren的鼻樑。對方又開始提問，Hux的思緒從打算踢Ren小腿的意圖中離開，他們交互回應補充彼此的答覆，代表們點點頭，交頭接耳低聲討論了一會。

　　Ren的拇指不輕不重的摩擦著膝蓋側邊那一小塊區域，Hux終於側過臉給了他一個怒視，獲得Ren上揚的嘴角和一句無聲的 _做得好_ 。他的注意力又回到工作上，至少Hux不感覺酒吧的空調那麼冷了。

　　他理應拒絕，但是也沒有。

　　Ren的手還是放在那兒，指腹輕輕敲打著他的膝蓋，Hux想讓他停下。他開始回答有關經費預算的問題，Hux討厭Ren自在的樣子，和他胸腔發出的低沈呼吸，以及他 _不知怎麼搞的總是可以讓案子成交_ 的能力。

　　Hux突然把非慣用手覆在不斷拍打他膝蓋的手上。這是個錯誤，但他太想要Ren停止這種像要引起他注意的小動作。

　　暫時。至少Hux回應完兩輪、潛在客戶滿意地開始岔題聊一些無關緊要的趣聞空檔，Ren的手依然安分的被壓在原處。

　　然而，就在Ren提到他那位在所有建築學士入門課程中佔有兩個章節篇幅的祖父時，那隻大到不可理喻、每個指節都過分寬闊的手，翻了面和Hux的交握在一起。

　　Hux難以自控地睜大雙眼，希望業主們不會注意到他震顫的肩膀。太困難了。他能感覺到血液正在他過分蒼白的皮膚上爆發，一團一簇的像過敏發作般，絕對稱不上賞心悅目。還好他還可以用酒精當藉口。Ren只要一談起他的祖父就停不了，Hux恨這個，Ren的年紀比Hux還輕，卻可以在社交派對上收到更多致敬和攀談。他的內心某處早就知道Ren會被董事重用、會被客戶信任，撇除他的專業、個人魅力，和他難忘的履歷，剩下有一部分——令Hux憎恨的部分——是因為他來自的家族。Ren的祖父和母親，基本上可以說是建造了整個世代人印象中的美國。

　　Hux，身為愛爾蘭移民第二代、實幹的野心家，被迫塞進這困窘的處境，憤怒和羞辱交融使他全身燃燒。Ren擠壓他的手掌、厚繭刮在他的指關節上，手心的部分滲出汗，黏住他們肌膚接觸的部分，他覺得噁心，不自然的在座椅裡調整姿勢。

 

　　會議宣告結束時Hux鬆了一口氣，甚至他沒發覺整個過程他這麼小心翼翼地收斂呼吸。Ren在桌下鬆開他的手，他們同時站了起來，和委託單位代表確認聯絡方式之後相互握手道謝，還好他的慣用手沒有接受Ren的折磨，但也差不多糟了。

　　他們並肩目對方送離去，最後達成協議，如果有任何消息他們會致電給Ren，Hux感覺自己就像是被排擠出某個圈子一樣。困倦和失溫感突然又回到Hux肩上，他瞥了一眼Ren，剛才和人談笑風生的男子不見蹤影，現在站那的是個面無表情、與他意見相左、又常在會議上頂撞質疑他的傢伙。

　　Hux率先離開座位，胸悶的方式猶如一個結卡在橫隔膜，他將汗濕的手往褲管擦了擦，請櫃檯將費用計在公司的帳上。Ren等在外面的候位廳，領了他們的大衣和圍巾，Hux的胸口突然為另種焦慮緊緊掐在一起。回飯店的計程車上、等待電梯的空檔，直到走進密閉的垂直升降箱中，他們沒有任何互動交談，Hux需要這個，他不想費神與Ren對話或爭執，他放任自己的肩膀倚靠在電梯鏡面、手背覆蓋在雙眼上。

　　但是在那個結的下方，與舒適甚異的情緒翻騰著。Ren巨大的身軀彆扭地擠在離他最遠的角落，面向成排的樓層按鈕，Hux還能感覺到手上殘留的溫度。這種疏離令他反胃，Ren從未在私下表示過什麼，卻時常在外人面前好似彰顯他的能力就故意與Hux針鋒相對，或不顧他意願觸碰他的身體令他難堪。

　　如果Ren想要。Hux偶爾會發現自己竟然如此思考著他的同僚，他可以有禮貌地詢問，然後Hux會允許他。

　　他或許恨透了Kylo Ren，但另一部分的他沒有，這並不矛盾。

　　結緊緊地擰著幾乎要繃斷Hux的肋骨，他強迫自己用力吸氣，肩胛和脊椎發出啪嚓錯位的低音。電梯響了一聲，Ren側著身軀從尚未完全滑開的門縫鑽了出去，Hux等了一會，他的全身，從大腦到肌肉，都用一種劇烈又虛浮的方式疼痛著，Ren的存在讓狀況更惡劣。他走到特定的房門前，Ren已經等在那了，房卡在Hux手上。他們竟然還要 _分享_ 一間房。

　　「你不介意我先盥洗吧？」Ren一進門就拆開他的領帶扔到較靠近的那張床上，Hux只哼了聲表示答應。

　　Hux揉著自己前胸，掛起大衣和西裝外套，解開領帶和袖扣，浴室傳來淋浴的水聲，他緩緩靠進長沙發裡踢掉皮鞋。若是現在躺進被窩他會睡著的，但是他不願意在沐浴前就寢。他梳開硬梆梆的髮膠，將後腦和脖子靠在椅背上緣，舒展的暢意席捲了他。

\--

 

　　他睡著了。直到醒來他才發現自己的意識掉落了一些片段。有人在叫喚他，Hux的眼瞼分開一條隙縫讓房內鵝黃的燈光接掌視覺，他唐突地撞上Ren那深棕栗色的雙眼。Hux的心臟漏跳了一拍，他在Ren的神情裡看到的情緒，既多愁善感又難以掩藏，讓他的身體機能有些失序。

　　「Hux，你還好嗎？」Ren低沈的嗓音就像一條絲綢滑過他的感官，讓他想依偎過去同時想要逃開。

　　Ren捲曲的瀏海掛在他的眉骨上，半乾半濕的突顯他超出普通審美範疇的臉頰輪廓，歪斜著、每個部分都很巨大的、同時剛毅又柔軟地湊在一起；他的雙眼裡有零星琥珀的顏色，Hux突然被這微小的發現吸引，他們得多靠近他才能發現那異色虹膜。

　　「Hux。」那人的眉頭皺起來。Hux往自己的中心蜷緊了些，Ren仰著頭、雙膝著地，猶如——Hux用力眨發疼的眼眸——他屈服在此、在Hux面前。

　　「我很好。」他的聲音聽起來如此正常，堅毅、冷靜，好似燃燒的內臟都是假的。Ren沒有挪動，他豐厚的雙唇分開、嘴角垂著，臉龐、頸側的那些痣點看起來都這麼的⋯⋯

　　Hux抬起視線，發覺Ren這麼深、望著深淵一般看進他。他的胸口疼，腦仁也疼。他想揍Ren一拳，把他轟出去。他只想要休息、他只想要獨享自己努力勞動的勝利。

　　「我沒事。」他又說了一次，聲音悶在嘴裡，Hux伸手想把黑髮男子推開。

　　他失敗了。可能是迄今為止Hux最失敗的一次舉動。

 

　　那隻蒼白、細長的手按在對方的肩頸交接處，然後，一股燒燙的溫度從那裡竄出來，爬上Ren歪扭的下頷線條、突兀的鷹鉤鼻、高聳的顴骨和往臉兩側突出的大耳朵。

　　接著Hux的手自發動了起來，往後揪住Ren凌亂的髮尾提起他的腦袋。他們的嘴唇在中途相遇，有人發出謂嘆；終於，就像在說， _終於_ 。

　　Hux還控制著Ren，他往後退斷開了這個吻，Ren往前傾追逐著他的嘴唇，但他往後扯著那人的頭髮，Ren發出了挫敗的低吟。他希望自己弄疼了他，另一部分的他又不希望。Hux皺起臉，他都不記得之前的自己是這副樣子。他鬆開掌握，換將手臂環在Ren的頸上，Ren聽話的往前靠進他分開的雙腿間，抬著臉，眼中閃爍著Hux從沒見過的東西。

　　在某個瞬間，他們的意識突然碰撞，就在Hux給出了允許訊號的同時Ren就咬住了他。

　　又舔又吮他的嘴唇，Ren寬闊的身軀籠罩著他，將他推進沙發坐墊裡。他們的四肢糾纏成一團，這個長沙發根本不可能裝下他們倆，真是太可笑了。Hux把自己推進這樣的處境，他也同樣可笑。他的雙手埋進Ren的頭髮中，Ren的雙手捧著他的臉頰。Hux的身體又開始疼了，他不知道是因為疲累還是久未燃起的情慾，他都無法記得上次有人如此傾注狂熱地碰觸他是什麼時候了。

　　凌亂中，Hux張開嘴，Ren的舌頭舔進他的口腔裡，這是他允許的。薄荷味。Ren刷過牙了，就像他可能也期待著什麼似的。然後他們分開，Ren撤到他們可以清楚看見彼此的距離，他依然跪著，Hux的臀部則已經滑到坐墊之外，大腿還夾著Ren的身軀。Hux聽見自己的喘息，比什麼都響。

　　「我們⋯⋯」Ren猶豫著選詞，他的拇指擦過Hux的臉頰，突然這時他看起來符合了他的年齡。Hux往後退坐起身子，手依舊放在Kylo的後頸。

　　「小心點，Ren。」對方霎時繃緊了肌肉，發腫濕潤的嘴唇抿在一起。Hux嚐到焦慮及恐懼，Ren害怕自己說錯什麼他就會失去Hux。沈重的氣氛橫亘在他們之間，僵持維持良久，久到Hux不想再看Ren發愁愚蠢的臉。紅髮男人輕嘆。

　　「我很累，我有幾天都沒有睡足五個小時，所以你得自己來，好嗎？」某一部分的Hux在說： _聽聽他在講什麼？這是在邀請Kylo Ren來搞一夜情嗎？在此之前不是還恨透他了嗎？_ 另一部分，淌流著他的罪惡和歡愉的那部分說： _他想知道Ren多渴望他，他想知道Ren會怎麼擺弄他的身體。_  


　　Kylo點點頭，側過臉蹭他的手腕。Hux吞嚥著，明天早上醒來他會後悔，他如此篤定，現在反悔還不遲。但是，馴服Ren的成就感填補了他近日被折損的傲氣，Ren可以在他面前這麼乖巧，這簡直寵壞了Hux的虛榮心。他給對方一個落在臉頰上的輕吻，接著開始解自己的皮帶釦，Ren沒有穿飯店提供的浴袍，但緊貼他上身的黑色背心突顯他健壯的肢體，和寬鬆的家居褲，Hux沒什麼能抱怨的。

 

　　Ren接替了他的工作， _天啊他那雙荒謬的巨手_ ，Hux半硬的陰莖被另個人的體溫包裹住令他不自禁地打抖了一下。乾澀的滑動令他難受，Ren小心翼翼地攀到他上方、吻他的嘴角，將他的後頸枕在沙發背上。他們沒有保險套、沒有潤滑劑，Hux昏沈沈地思考，希望Ren不要愚蠢到認為他們可以進行侵入性交。

　　他修長的腿扣在對方身上，Hux連抬起手抱著Ren的力氣都沒有，他閉上眼睛，讓Ren脫掉他的襪子和西裝褲連同底褲，隔了幾秒Ren的體溫才又回到他身上，他感覺到另個人的性器，灼熱、厚重的和他的靠在一起。Ren的喉嚨深處發出粗糙、滿足的呻吟，那雙手撫摸過Hux每寸裸露的肌膚，他得咬住自己的嘴唇才不會發出不得體的聲音。

　　「Hux，」Ren呼喚他、吻他的脖子，急不可耐的將他們的胯蹭在一起。

　　「不准、留下痕跡，」他低聲說，希望這句聽來是個命令，但Ren扶著他的大腿，又重又緩的將陰莖輾過Hux的，使他的元音飄忽不定。

　　「讓我吸你，Hux，求你。」甜美的饜足感在Hux的腹部竄流，Ren請求了。這真是難以言喻的美妙，他的陰莖抽動著躺在他泛起粉色的下腹，頂端蓄著一滴前液，搖搖欲墜。

　　「不行，我還沒盥洗。」

　　「我不介意。」Ren的鼻尖拱著他發燙的臉頰，討好他似的。

　　Hux睜開雙眼，Ren在看他。那個男人當然在看他。飽含情慾、難以自持、挫敗地看著他。Hux應該要感到喜悅，他在各方面掐住了Kylo Ren，但是他的全身又劇烈疼痛起來，橫隔膜的結緊緊地絞著，會持續到他窒息、直到他溺斃，Ren會目睹這一切，他不願這樣暴露。

　　「我介意。」Hux聽見自己這樣說。Ren騰出一隻手撫過他的嘴唇，太輕柔了，根本不會是Kylo Ren這樣的男人會有的動作。Ren的腦袋墜下去靠在Hux的肩窩，他粗壯的手臂環住那具纖長的身軀。

　　Hux從來沒有被一個比他巨大的男人依偎過。他感到驚慌且不知所措，Ren想要的不只是Hux而已，他還想要更多，那些Hux都認為太過奢侈的東西。他遲疑地把雙手放在Ren背上、手指梳進黑髮裡，此時此刻，他有點想把Ren帶回家，像這樣拍撫他、聽他睡著的呼吸。

　　都只是想想而已，Hux不會允許自己如此放縱。

　　「Ren，」他抬起男人的臉，親他的眼睛，Ren把他的襯衫弄得皺巴巴的，以往他會生氣，但不是現在。「你想操我的手嗎？」他聽見年輕的男人發出的輕哼，和肌肉的震顫，「你想操我的、大腿嗎？」

　　「⋯⋯求你。」他的唇齒發出嘶嘶聲，黑色的睫毛抖個不停。

　　Hux不想假裝自己不興奮，他的後穴收縮著，他已經遺忘有人推進他體內的感覺。如果Ren在他身體裡面、深深地頂著他，會很美好。Ren從他身上撐起來，背心下緣捲到他的胸口，露出分明的腹肌和一路從肚臍蜿蜒至胯下的體毛。

　　Hux突然翻湧上一陣怒氣，他不知道Ren在自卑什麼，自卑到只敢在Hux不能拒絕的時候碰觸他。

　　他將膝蓋折到胸前、大腿貼合，接著伸手拉扯Ren的黑色背心，扶著他的腰，滾燙的長度貼著細緻的大腿肌膚，Ren張開嘴，這麼紅、這麼潮濕，和他的老二一樣，Hux都有些神往了。

　　「輕一些，」Hux說，Ren紊亂地點頭，「不然我會在明天早上都還能感覺到你。」

　　Ren的呼吸一滯，他 _想要_ Hux明天還能感覺到他，一隻寬大的手掌圈住前端抹開前列腺液。Hux不禁想著是否這傢伙的每個部位都這麼巨大，他壓緊Ren的後腰，他們維持著一致的步調，這麼慢、這麼輕的從腿縫間沿著Hux的腿根擠了進去。Ren的身體在發抖，雙手撐在Hux的臀部兩側，他往前傾、Hux接住他，他們分明才第一次做這些，卻感覺如此熟悉。

　　Ren控制著節奏，或快或慢、時輕時重。所有的摩擦同時痛苦又美味，Hux跟隨著穩定的步調撫慰自己，半透明的睫毛往下緊貼著顴骨。他在想像。想像他不們在飯店的沙發上，而是在Hux自己的公寓裡，Ren也不是在操他的大腿，而是在操他。一定舒服極了。那樣的炙熱、那樣的份量，重重擦過前列腺和內壁，讓他的括約肌又腫又痛，擴到極限只為了容納Ren的龐然大物。尖銳的喜悅和疲累綻放在Hux的每一寸肌肉和關節中，這會、多好啊。

 

　　Hux在眼皮後面看到閃爍的光點，齧咬、侵蝕著他安全的領域、界線和規矩，直到堆疊的張力聚縮成核心的一點，接著，肆無忌憚的爆裂開。他擁抱著自己，避免精神或肉體分崩離析，感受一波又一波的體熱急著離開直到一切退去。Hux維持著姿勢幾秒，將汗濕的瀏海往後撥，睜開眼睛，感覺自己濕到不行。

　　他腿間的男人怔怔地盯著他，皮膚炙熱。大腦某個機關喀噠作響。Ren目睹了他的高潮全程。Hux想要尖叫，或把Ren的手臂摳出傷痕。他沒那個機會，Ren先一步吻住他用來尖叫的嘴，舌頭緊緊纏住他的，Hux這麼累、這麼舒服，感到柔軟無骨。Ren在他的雙唇上低喃，接著Hux的大腿縫間溢出另個男人的精液，流到他的腹部和陰莖上。

　　黏糊糊的，但是Hux還在吻Ren，他沒有空閒抱怨。

 

　　那人的手滑到他的大腿內側，Hux抽了一口氣離開了Ren的嘴唇。被過度摩擦的地方紅腫，還因為混合的精液閃著黏膩的光芒。噁心死了，Hux惱怒地想，Ren的撫摸只會讓他更疼而已，襯衫也被毀得不堪入目，他草草用袖口擦拭多餘的體液，並打算扔掉這件一團糟的衣物。

　　「等⋯⋯」他抬頭，看著Ren嘗試說出溫存一類體貼的話卻用力過度的臉，驚訝他怎麼還杵在原地，「我、幫你拿毛巾、或是其他，你需要的⋯⋯任何？」

　　「我要去浴室，你可以把沙發清乾淨。」Hux站起來，私處酸軟的疼痛舒適地蔓延他的全身，他懷念這個。

　　「你需不需要——」

　　「Ren，」他的語氣太嚴厲了，Hux調整呼吸，伸出手背貼在Ren的臉上，那人立刻就朝他依偎了過來就像他天性如此，「你不必照顧我。」

　　Kylo噘嘴，這行為太孩子氣了，幾乎讓Hux的眼框發痛。「⋯⋯但是我想。」他的音量小卻清晰，Hux抽手。

　　「去把窗戶打開，味道太糟了。」

\--

 

　　Hux在鏡面中審視自己。皮膚還到處綻放著紅潮，他的腰和大腿像是被過度使用。零星的精液硬膜乾在下腹，他細心地將它們清掉，他對自己處理得越仔細，罪惡感越發困擾著他。剛才他對Ren有些過份，但是Ren先前也很過份，那些未經同意的接觸都讓Hux反胃，看看現在，Ren得寸進尺地要求更多。

　　他輕蔑地嘖嘴。Hux躺進浴缸裡、腳踝交疊。他想著如果等等就聲明他再也不會和Ren發生關係之後場面會多糟糕，或是之後他們的合作會有多坎坷，更甚，董事會如果聽聞了這些會怎麼處置他們。

　　準確地說，他。只有Hux會被處置，Kylo大概只會被叨念兩句。

　　Hux感到強烈的自我厭惡。他將自己從裡到外清乾淨，直到沒有留下任何一點Kylo Ren的痕跡為止。

　　他沐浴的時間肯定超過建議時長了，睡衣的質感使他又清醒又睏倦，Ren已經躺在床上，背對另一張床，呼吸規律。Hux關閉總電源，室內陷入一片愜意的昏暗，精疲力竭的他側身躺進被窩裡，被包圍的溫暖及安全感讓Hux心滿意足。最後他看了一眼沙發，Ren盡可能地清乾淨了，空調還沒完全將他們交融的氣味帶走，Hux需要好好睡一覺，他暫時將Kylo Ren從思緒中推出去。

 

 

\--

　　天色還很暗，Hux發覺自己只睡了兩三個小時，他滑開手機確認時間還是凌晨，預定的班機在十二點過後，睡到中午的計劃在他尚未完全清晰的腦中盤旋。窗關上了。Hux聽見織物摩擦的聲音，Ren也醒著，他的意識突然就像被擦開的火柴，在無光的室內明亮地驚人。他小心翼翼把雙手捲到胸前，閉上眼睛嘗試再次入睡。

　　如果Ren的眼神沒有這麼炙熱的從背後透過來，Hux很可能就忘了他渾渾噩噩的腦先前做了什麼錯誤決定。

　　他挪動自己，花了幾分鐘考慮他該不該轉身叫Ren停止，意味著必須和Ren有眼神接觸，而這很危險。這天該懊悔的事情還不夠多嗎。他快速地越過肩膀看向另張床上的人，沒有讓目光停留太久。

　　「去睡覺，」他的嗓音平穩不帶有情緒，卻難以掩藏其中的沙啞，「不然就去做其他事。」

　　沒有回應。Hux翻了白眼，好像Ren真的會照他的意願行事一樣。他聽見Ren的低吟，驚恐地發覺自己也隨著相同頻率調整呼吸，直到他們一致。

　　他們從來沒一致過。Hux瞇起雙眼，無論是營運方向還是人事決策，Ren永遠有與他相反的意見，如果Ren在各方面——名聲抑或能力上，沒這麼具威脅性，Hux幾度可能就在會議桌上要求董事會裁撤他。

 

　　瞧瞧目前的處境，真他媽操蛋的。

　　Hux帶著慍怒和傲氣翻身。Ren在看他，他當然在看他，和他們在沙發上亂搞一通時的眼神這麼相像。Hux脆弱的那部分動搖了些。

　　「怎麼？」他問。Ren豐厚的嘴唇蠕動著， _它覆蓋在他身上的感覺真的很不錯_ ，操。「說話。」就像要把那些分岔的妄想驅離一樣，他加強了重音。

　　「你好美，」Ren用他被粗礪磨過般的嗓音說，「有人告訴過你嗎？」

　　Hux的肩膀一陣顫慄。他很可能因為吞了自己的舌頭而死，他使喚著自己善辯的嘴想講些尖銳的回應。

　　「⋯⋯沒，」他的唇齒擠出單個音節，同時希望自己可以把它吞回來。他的橫隔膜又開始不舒服了。

　　「他們都說什麼？」Ren的手懸在床沿外，兩床之間的距離突然令Hux覺得窄得可怕。

　　 _不關你的事_ 才是標準答案。

　　他鋒利的嘴唇扭曲，「蒼白、冷血、憤世忌俗，」這些他從未放在心上的形容詞竄出他的喉嚨，呼吸加速，「嚴格、殘忍、不近人情⋯⋯」Ren在對面哼了一聲，「為什麼你在逼我說這些？」

　　「你很美。」

　　「閉嘴。」

　　濃烈的沈默再次籠罩他們，兩人的視線還沒斷開。Hux的胸部起伏又回到了與Ren相同的頻率上。他冰冷的腳在床單下蜷著腳趾，飯店的床一點都不暖。Ren那隻懸在床外的手翻個面，將手掌朝上。Hux看了一眼，他記得那雙手很燙，Ren的一切都很高溫。他伸出臂膀。

　　「你真冰。」Ren笑了起來，他可不知道Kylo Ren會笑，溫熱的手指搓揉著Hux的，他那頭凌亂的髮深陷進枕頭裡，「我可以牽著你嗎，這樣我就可以睡了。」

　　「不行。」Hux的聲音發抖，將手臂收回棉被底下，今晚已經做夠多值得後悔的決定了——他掀起棉被一角，往另張床的方向敞開——意思是再多一件應該也沒多大要緊。「過來。」

　　Ren眼裡的琥珀色幾乎要順著窗外的光溢出，撒得滿床都是。

　　他以為那人會像隻巨獸一樣撲過來將他壓進床墊裡，卻意外的猶豫不決。

　　Ren只穿了一條內褲站在兩張床之間皺著臉。Hux開始覺得自己愚蠢了，如果Ren還在考慮著邀請的可信度，或用力思索Hux認真與否，還有， _上帝啊，他的八塊腹肌_ 。

　　「Ren，」Hux輕叱。

　　那個男人發出低咆，彎腰鑽進Hux的被窩裡，推著他扁扁的胸膛，努力想把寬闊的身軀擠進Hux懷中。他們的四肢忙亂交纏了一陣，試圖尋找最好的姿勢，最後Ren的下巴靠在Hux精緻的鎖骨上，Hux把雙臂環過Ren的腦袋就像Ren的繞緊他的腰，他分不出是誰的膝蓋放進誰的兩腿間、誰的腳掌勾住誰的腳踝。

　　Ren的雙手在他背後移動，接著掐進他的肩胛，酥麻的鈍痛讓Hux輕柔的哼著，將幾縷黑髮撥往大耳朵後面。他們的指尖在適當範圍內互相探尋，直到Hux的四肢末梢溫暖起來，Ren吻他的喉結咕噥：

　　「還會疼嗎？」

　　「別⋯⋯！」

　　抗拒和焦慮再次襲向他，紅髮的男人尖銳抽氣。Ren想要碰他的大腿根。那裡還在發脹，隔著布料摩擦的紅腫還沒消退。Ren驚慌了起來。

　　「啊、 _操_ ，Hux，」他的雙手捧著Hux的臉，手指不斷安撫著緊繃的線條，「我的錯，我不該這麼做、你需要⋯⋯？」

　　Hux瞪他，揍了一拳在Ren的肩膀上。他根本不會痛，但還是露出很痛苦的表情只為了讓Hux感覺好一些。

　　「你他媽的，」Hux擰那頭黑捲髮和點滿痣的臉頰，「別不經同意、碰我的、身體。」

　　Ren的臉醜死了。Hux鬆手，把他的腦袋再埋回自己的肩窩，順開打結的髮尾。

　　「我的錯，」Ren悶悶的聲音傳來，貼在他的皮膚上，「我以為在你的床上⋯⋯」

　　「不是我的床。」只是飯店，他們甚至是來出差的。天啊。

　　Ren安靜了一陣子，熱呼呼地摟著Hux。

　　「你恨我。」

　　「不，那只是讓我非常反胃，」Hux不知道為何他和Kylo Ren在分享這些，他以往都不是愛事後談天環節的人，那感覺很暴露、不安全。他咬咬下唇，「如果你想⋯⋯有點禮貌，」Ren扭動著掙脫Hux的懷抱，床墊在他們身下改變形狀，Ren用單隻手肘撐臉，Hux翻身平躺著。「開口問就好。」

　　他往上看Ren，對方依舊望著他。

　　「所以你只是在等我問。」

　　「你在說什麼，是你一直在會議時間碰我，今天也是，」他握緊棉被邊緣，眼睛發酸，「我一直覺得你是想羞辱我，天曉得什麼原因，看我不順眼之類的。」

　　「我喜歡你，」Ren的聲音又低又輕，「非常喜歡的那種。」

　　Hux抿嘴。感覺火在喉嚨灼燒。

　　「你到底有什麼毛病，」他開始喘息，身體又開始痛了，從皮膚一直痛到骨髓深處，「操你的⋯⋯」

 

　　Ren低下臉，將他從霎時的失語中拯救出來，Hux咬他的舌頭，吞掉Ren在他嘴唇上的喃喃自語。接著一切漸緩，Ren用一種不可言喻的方式吻著他，Hux耐不住絞緊的胸腔咽嗚出聲，雙手攀上那人的肩膀和後頸。Ren在Hux漸入佳境時從他身上離開，那瞬間Hux差點以為他要走了，但他只是撫過Hux的臉。Hux的手指纏住那隻手。

　　「你會拒絕。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」Ren的肌肉緊繃，Hux直勾勾地盯著他。

　　「⋯⋯你這麼完美，」

　　「你還是 _王子_ 之類的呢。」Hux回擊。

　　「永遠看起來都在閃閃發光。」

　　Hux瞪大眼睛，過高的體熱在血管奔竄。

　　「先不說你的選詞發生的問題，如果你想嘲笑我的頭髮——」

　　「你才有什麼毛病，」他擠了擠交握的手，鼻子皺起來，「你很美，你的頭髮、你的綠眼珠，你知道那多稀有嗎？還有你的雀斑和骨架，你還很優秀、根本毫無缺陷⋯⋯你是對稱讚過敏還是怎麼了？」

　　Hux希望人體會因為羞愧和尷尬燃燒直到消失，他把臉埋進手裡，試圖擋開Ren的眼神，「閉嘴。」他微弱地反抗。

 

 

　　Ren挪動自己讓他們回到了先前的姿勢，Hux感覺安全多了，至少Ren不再利用高處優勢咄咄逼人。Hux壓在Ren裸露胸口上的手抽動了一下，手掌心傳來的熱度和節奏與皮膚下的脈搏競速一般。Hux突然意識到Ren依偎在他的胸口，他能聽到他亂得不成章法的心跳。Hux不是緊張，這只是，別的。

　　「你想要什麼？」他脫口而出，甚至句子衝出嘴的剎那他就後悔了。他不想知道Kylo怎麼解讀他的問題，或是給他什麼答案。「別回答。」

　　「想要照顧你。」Ren慎重的經由鼻腔吐息，濕黏的熱氣噴在Hux的鎖骨上，將對方的補述當作參考用的命令。

　　Hux越過Kylo的頭頂望向對面那張凌亂、明顯被睡過的床，他的手掌還貼在Ren的胸口，那顆心臟搏動的方式絕對不健康。「分明⋯⋯」他齜牙，「分明是我在照顧你。」

　　Kylo又笑了，感覺非常超現實，他能從皮膚感覺到他的笑意和嘴唇的彎度。

　　「你說了算，我沒有意見。」

　　「說真的，你想要從我這邊得到什麼？我對你來說根本——」Hux打住， _沒有用處_ ，方才他是想這麼說的。無數糟糕的可能在Hux的腦子裡盤旋：Ren想要從事務所攆走他、或是他會被敲詐；抑或是因為這類醜聞令他與國際獎項失之交臂，他建立起來的信用將會在圈內土崩瓦解。

　　「什麼都不要，」Kylo在低處咕噥，一手順過Hux的後頸，「又或是⋯⋯什麼都想要。」

　　Hux推開他，好讓他們能清楚地看見彼此，在順光處的琥珀色這麼明亮，Kylo看起來如此堅定，甚至忠誠，好似除了懷裡的人之外沒有任何值得他關心守護的。Hux感受到前所未有的劇痛，就像有人從他身上撕下了他的防備，他變得脆弱又開誠布公，Kylo的眼神不經准許地擊碎了他。

　　「我想要每天早上跟你一起醒來，」他的嗓音如流質，鑽進Hux的肌膚直達核心，「告訴你那些無法欣賞你的美的那些人，都是他們的損失，他們連你的輕蔑都不值得。」

　　「Kylo，」他說，兩個音節的稱呼使他的腹底輕盈拍動著，只差一點他就要窒息在結的收縮中，「回去睡吧，」Kylo的憂傷和焦灼燃燒著疼痛的每一寸，Hux把雙手交握在他的頸後，「睡醒了再說⋯⋯」

　　有人願意每天和他一起醒來。這聽起來很不錯。Hux讓困倦再次包圍他，如同另個男人做的一樣。

 

 

\--

 

　　Hux獨自在飯店房間甦醒。

　　Kylo離開一陣子了。

　　他坐在床上緩慢地讓腦子運轉，房裡散亂著他自己的衣物，Kylo只留下一張紊亂的床，還有Hux傳自內臟黏膜的陣痛，另個比那更大的、更糟的是在Hux身上被鑿出一個悵然若失的洞。他不記得自己曾如此羸弱，顯然在Kylo Ren出現後很多事情都不若以往。

　　門把轉動的聲音讓Hux的肩膀劇烈地抖了一下。

 

　　「你錯過早餐了。」Kylo的臉出現在那，接著是他寬闊的身體，和他手上那盤由生菜和熟食組成的菜餚。

　　「他們讓你這樣帶出來？」Hux討厭自己的聲音、語氣還有句子的內容，好像他正在習慣這個人的所作所為。Kylo聳肩，沒有回答這個問題，他把大盤子放在Hux的膝蓋上，再從褲子口袋掏出用餐巾包裹的刀叉遞給還坐在床上的人。

　　Hux看他完成這一切，他運作得慢悠悠的腦子還在消化這全新的體驗。

　　「哇，你睡醒的髮型真是驚人，難怪你用這麼多髮膠。」

　　「你的頭髮才亂。」Hux回嘴，驚訝這種一點內涵都沒有的對話。

　　「嘿，」Kylo坐在床沿，臉龐朝他靠近，Hux往後退，「我可以親你嗎？」

　　「我還沒刷牙。」他突然非常專心地盯著Kylo鼻子旁邊的痣，只為了要避開他的雙眼。

　　「我不介意。」

　　「我介意。」他想喘氣，但Kylo離他太近，他不想要糟糕的味道噴在他臉上。

　　「好吧，你把嘴巴閉上就是了。」

　　Kylo吻他緊閉的嘴唇，舌尖哄著他張嘴，但是Hux沒有投降。直到黑髮的男人退開，不滿足的情緒在他的眉眼間擴散。

　　「我還以為你離開了。」他說，聽起來比實際上還要大聲。

　　「你以為我能去哪裡？」困惑加入了他的表情，他的聲音震動著Hux橫隔膜下的結。

　　「我不知道⋯⋯」他瞇起眼睛，將視線從另個人臉上移開，「現實世界之類的？」

　　Kylo Ren誇張的笑聲讓Hux的耳廓殘酷的燒燙起來，當然還有他自己的愚蠢。那雙溫暖的手捧著他的臉。

　　「Hux，你就是我的美夢成真啊。」

　　他突然感到洩氣，不願相信有人使用如此幼稚的選詞和文法，剛醒來的莫名情緒居然也擅自消失。

\--

 

　　Kylo低頭滑著他的手機，Hux並肩與他穿過入境大廳和商店。他想要握Hux的手。他突然察覺了這件事情，即使Kylo的眼神沒有從手機螢幕上離開過，但他垂在側邊的手蠢蠢欲動，幾度就要展開五指去勾Hux的手腕。他等著，直到Kylo盯著螢幕的表情用力過猛，不耐煩的焦躁從他的喉嚨擠出聲響。Hux不自禁吞嚥，試圖減緩他們之間的張力，要是他們沒有人先——

　　手機響了。Kylo差點把自己的手機螢幕摔得更碎，還好他的手大的很。

　　「你好？」

　　Kylo給了他幾個慌張的眼神，用唇語說著委託單位的名稱，Hux全身繃成一條線。他突然瞥見推著大型行李推車的人群將會從Kylo的身邊經過，Hux環過Kylo的腰，將還在講電話的男子從路線中央拉到牆邊，Kylo的手臂順勢搭上他的肩，他們靠得足夠近了，Hux可以聽見電話那頭的聲音。

　　有個瞬間他們一同屏住了呼吸，直到那個聲音說著 _希望未來可以合作愉快，_ Hux才找回了自己的呼吸。Kylo的手攀上了他的後頸、往上伸進他的紅髮裡，他依舊圈著那人的腰。

　　等到Kylo掛斷了電話，他們無聲地尖叫著，Kylo的嘴大大的、開心的咧著，Hux能感覺到自己的也是。Kylo突然在那個牆角吻了他，喜悅和羞恥的紅暈在Hux的臉頰上爆裂開，他回吻高大的男子，嚐到他早餐時喝的熱巧克力、感覺到他微笑的嘴唇。這個吻唐突的結束在Kylo推他胸膛的手上。

　　「操，我搞砸了是吧？」Kylo的嘴唇看起來真華麗又 _淫蕩_ ，Hux已經在想著機場、工作、董事會之外的事了，「⋯⋯我不是故意的。」

　　Hux印了另一個吻在他的嘴上當作回應。

 

　　他們在那個牆角待了一會，直到那些盯著他們的人都魚貫離開，以及Kylo停止撫摸他的耳朵後方之後他們才繼續移動。Kylo捏著他的手掌，還好他們都是後背包派的，手才有空閒的餘裕。

　　這次換Hux的手機響了，是來自Phasma的訊息，Hux低頭滑開螢幕。

　　他停住腳步，Kylo跟著他一起停了下來。

　　「你告訴誰了？」Hux感覺血液又回到他蒼白的臉上，Kylo臉上的疑惑一點幫助也沒有，他甩開他的手。

　　「我不知道你指的是什麼。」Kylo感覺有些生氣，讓Hux感覺更加抓狂。

　　他把手機螢幕伸到他面前，屬於Phasma的訊息框中只有一句： _你們睡了嗎？_  


　　「你覺得我會隨隨便便——」Kylo低吼，他的臉頰也漲成了淡紅色。

　　「我怎麼知道？」Hux扁扁的聲音犀利又尖銳，他低頭再看了一眼螢幕確定Phasma的訊息，又狠狠甩出一句，「她怎麼會知道？」

　　他們倆杵在原地，Hux捏著他的手機，Kylo抹了抹自己的臉，深呼吸幾次。

　　「Hux，我不可能⋯⋯」

　　Phasma又傳訊息來了，Hux立即刷開螢幕。

　　 _我就知道，哈！_  


　　他媽的她到底知道了什麼？Hux差點就要在候機室裡失去理智了。

　　當他還在思索到底該回什麼時Phasma的電話就來了，Hux倒抽一口氣，按下綠色的通話鍵。

　　「快告訴我，快告訴我，」電話一接通那位女士雀躍無比的聲音就傳了過來，甚至跳過了所有寒暄，「Ren在你旁邊嗎？」

　　「不在。」Hux朝Kylo瞧了一眼，他又噘嘴了。

　　「沒差，噢、先聲明我是以朋友的身份打這通電話的，和Ren一點關係都沒有，他沒告訴我任何事。」他和Phasma什麼時候變成朋友了他真的不確定， _Phasma把他當朋友嗎？_ 這樣的疑惑讓Hux分了點心。

　　「我不知道你在說什麼。」Hux明顯在心虛。

　　「拜託，Hux，你這麼的直，我當然不是在說你是 _直_ 的，很明顯你超彎，我是在說你的行為模式很直，」Hux望著Kylo，他看起來很不爽，但為什麼Hux要照顧他的不爽，他們又不是什麼特殊關係。「你這麼久沒回應就表示我猜對了，不然你一定會馬上回應我，問我是不是傳錯訊息；顯然沒有，所以？」

　　Hux眨眨眼睛，微弱地回應：「哼？」

　　「噢，救命，Kylo Ren超他媽的迷戀你好嗎？當我說 _超他媽的_ 意味著事態很嚴重。」

　　「你怎麼會知道？」Hux的喉嚨很緊。

　　「大家都知道——看在Vader的份上，」Phasma停止了幾秒，「所以你們睡了。」

 

 

　　他掛斷了電話，事後再跟Phasma道歉，麻煩的是他旁邊的傢伙。

　　「抱歉，」Hux把鼻尖埋進圍巾裡，不舒服的燥熱感讓他想在大衣底下扭動。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我很失禮，指控你做了你沒做的事，」他抬起視線迎上另個人的，「原諒我？」他幾乎只用氣音了。

　　Kylo伸出手，停在半途沒有觸碰到他的身體，Hux脆弱的那部分裂開了。

　　「我可以？」他問。Hux偏了偏頭往Kylo的手掌靠過去，感覺到掌心的溫度覆上臉頰。他聽見嘆息。Kylo的眼神令Hux的胸口發脹、皮膚緊繃，那個結又讓他再次接近窒息。這傢伙快要殺死他了，第無數次。

　　「我很也抱歉，關於之前⋯⋯」Kylo掙扎著用詞。Hux的道歉很稀有，Kylo的也很罕見，他們在這方面還真相似，「⋯⋯所有的騷擾。」

　　Hux對於這段關係的想法開始混亂起來。他們兩個都是混蛋，真是太好了，不好的是，接下來Hux該怎麼做。他轉過臉，在Kylo的手心留下一個意味著原諒的吻。

　　「Hux，」Kylo的拇指小心翼翼地擦過他的唇線，「回公司報告之後，你有其他安排嗎？」

　　「沒。」那人的眼睛亮了起來。噢，Hux的內心讚歎，看著Kylo一點一滴釋放他的掙扎和不安。

　　「那你想要⋯⋯」他咬嘴唇、快速眨眼，巨大的身體在外套下反覆緊繃又放開，「和我，共進晚餐嗎？」

　　Hux聽到清楚的摩擦聲，橫隔膜下的那個結鬆脫了。有其他東西湧進來，模糊卻溫暖、色彩斑斕，Hux在那之中感覺到Kylo Ren的輪廓。

　　他輕輕點頭。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 難得去住一次高級飯店滿腦子只想著這些（垃圾ㄇ  
> 歡迎來我的[Tumblr](http://xxxmah.tumblr.com/) 逛逛:)


End file.
